In a very broad sense, a “workflow” is something which includes steps and resources for accomplishing specified work. The specified work performed by a workflow may include transforming physical items, providing services, and/or processing data, for example. A workflow may include a sequence of reliably repeatable operations to be performed by a person, by a group of people, and/or by various mechanisms, for example. Interactions between people, computers, and/or other machines may be part of a workflow. Documents, products, compositions, data and other things which are created, modified, or otherwise used in the workflow operations may be described as part of a workflow's description. Workflow is sometimes characterized as an abstraction or virtual representation of actual work.